thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendo
Bendo is a brawler who is skilled in mechanics and Bakugan brawls. He focuses on using the Attributes Pyrus, Darkus, and Haos. He mainly uses Pyrus though. Personality Bendo has an extremely secretive personality. He was once arrogant, thinking he could defeat anyone. This was until he learned to accept defeat, and not to attempt weaseling out of it. He believes in skipping small talk before battles, and getting right to the point. He once was a Darkus and Subterra brawler, using a Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator as his Guardian Bakugan. This was until he met up with a Pyrus Phosphos, whom he nicknamed Phos. The two formed a partnership. Bendo began collecting DNA for a Pyrus Phosphos, and boosted Phos's power beyond 1000 Gs. His mood can swing from happiness to rage in a second, and is merciless to people who insult him. BlazingSprinter When Bendo left Bakugan Dimensions, he returned as BlazingSprinter, with a new line-up of Bakugan. His new Guardian was Surge, followed up by a deadly Dragonoid Colossus and Meta Dragonoid. He won the final tournament on Bakugan Dimensions, using his new Haos Bakugan, Aranaut and Bolcanon. Notable Quotes *"FROM THE BOILING PITS OF LAVA, THE SWIRLING CYCLONE, THE BLINDING LIGHT OF THE SUN, AND THE DARKNESS OF TARTARUS, COME FORTH TERRORDRILL, THE BLADES OF ETERNAL TORMENT!" *"If you think you can use my own weapon against me, you are wasting your remaining time in this universe. In your hands, my weapons will melt to dust. In my hands, you can't even imagine the power available to me. The perfect combination of weapon and holder. One is not compatible without the other." *"People have been stabbing me in the back all day. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" *"Do you even have a clue who I am?" (As BlazingSprinter) *"I hate people who think they're the best at something, and won't shut up about it. That puts you at the top of my hate list." History Bendo was once a brilliant scientist, designing Mechanical Bakugan for interplanetary defenses. He got bored with the job, and moved on to brawling. He is still skilled with mechanics, but is more focused on brawling nowadays. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mind Reading': Being a Zindigan, Bendo can read minds of people with low intelligence. *'Fire Resistance': Bendo is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *'Shapeshifting': Bendo is able to assume the forms of several creatures. Equipment Appearances Bendo's appearance changed over his time on Bakugan Dimensions. At first, he wore a Blitz Dragonoid shirt with a viking helmet, earning the nickname "Viking Dragon". Later on, he chose a more casual appearance, wearing only black and red, also using a level 800 Pyrus gauntlet. After he cleared level 900, he began wearing a "Dracula" shirit, with red pants, brown military boots, and a maroon hat. He was easily recognizable by those who had met him before in this appearance. BlazingSprinter As BlazingSprinter, he chose an appearance and stuck with it. He wore a red business suit, with orange pants, red sneakers, and a crimson hat. AlternateBendo.png BendoAvatarBD.png 830px-2011-05-28_1035.png Infinity600.png Beav5.png|Tartarus Dragon of Crimson Chaos Beav6.png|Midnight Dragon of Balance Beav7.png|Beast of Blazing Fury Beav8.png|Demolition Dragon Beav9.png|Oceanic Nightmare Beav10.png|Darkfire Demon Beav11.png|Phantom Knight of the Whirlwind Beav12.png|Volcanic Dragon Beav13.png|Orbital Dragon Beav14.png|Infinity Tracker BG Dharak PWN.png Phos vs. Hakapoid.png Phos Bendo and Zukanator.png VictoryoverHelix.png Bakugan *Pyrus Phosphos *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Akwimos *Pyrus Iron Dragonoid *Pyrus Flash Ingram *Pyrus Infinity Helios *Haos Contestir *Haos Krakix *Haos Lockanoid *Haos Venoclaw *Haos Cobrakus *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Dharak Colossus *Darkus Breezak *Darkus Bolcanon *Ventus Strikeflier *Ventus Raptorix *Ventus Jetro *Aquos Lythirus *Aquos BlueGold Dharak *Aquos Snapzoid *Subterra Sabator *Subterra Spidaro *Subterra Stealth Phosphos *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Pyrus Slynix *Haos Accelerak *Ventus Silent Strike *Aquos Vexfist *Gold Sonicanon *Copper Zukanator *Copper Twin Destructor *Silver Vicer *Gold Barias Gear *Pyrus Hurrix *Pyrus Axellor *Darkus Axellor Gallery Anime Bakugan Pyrus_Phosphos.png Pyrus_Ziperator.png Pyrus_FlashIngram.png Pyrus_IronDragonoid.png Pyrus_Akwimos.png Pyrus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png Haos_Krakix.png Haos_Contestir.png Mechtogan Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png Pyrus_Slynix.png Haos_Accelerak.png Other Versions *http://bakuganrpw.wikia.com/wiki/Bendo *http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bendo14/Bendo (Info) *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bendo Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zindigan Category:Brothers of Light Category:Haos Users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Darkus Users